Chop Chop
Lyrics It's Parappa da rappa, testing testing 1,2,3 it's the MilkCan and the capital P just happy to be alive and strive for my dream, go to birthday parties chocolate cake and ice cream Late night meals are like nice dreams, fighting is mean it's not good for my team Did I mention, I love playing PlayStation, helping my nation by picking up trash Clean up the grass on my neighborhood (that's right) Always make sure I pay attention in class, indent my paragraphs, practice my math, it's pretty simple Young pups have fun, sometimes I wonder why do people have guns I don't know, how did I become a son, hmm, just questions kids ask How come when you run you get tired fast? Bear with me, I got PJ with me riding bicycles we always recycle, I wanna be like Michael I wanna be like Mike and grow up and be right (that's right) ho, ho, Chop, chop, kick, punch, block! We're all in it together you know we can't stop Chop, chop, kick, punch, block! It's the MilkCan reaching straight for the top Chop, chop, kick, punch, block! We're all in it together now you know we can't stop Chop, chop, kick, punch, chop! Chop, chop, kick, punch, block! I write lyrics for the righteous cause, I didn't come here to start a fight with y'all Just to get down and get a few applaud, I bake the microphone like I'm baking s'mores Here to give you some more what you came through the door for? I beat the drum with my paws when I'm on the mic I give everybody in the crowd what they like When I'm on the stage, I throw you in a trance, (ho!) I make you dance get up and shake in your pants (that's right) Me and my band roll on the stage and big wheels, big plans to make you kids feel happiness, when you're clappin to this, while I'm rappin to this, you need a nap after this (Zzzz…) If somebody's on stage then it's party time, if it's nobody then it's party time So stay tuned, for the next session, after our homework and our text lesson I gotta believe so I believe that you love me, friends till the end but not like Chucky I might even do a free show if you're lucky Partytime…… Chop, chop, kick, punch, block! We're all in it together you know we can't stop Chop, chop, kick, punch, block! We're all in it together you know we can't stop Chop, chop, kick, punch, block! It's the MilkCan reaching straight for the top, chop Chop, kick, kick, punch, chop, chop, kick, kick, chop, punch, ho! Chop, chop, kick, punch, block! We're all in it together you know we can't stop Chop, chop, kick, punch, block! It's the MilkCan reaching straight for the top Chop, chop, kick, punch, block! We're all in it together now you know we can't stop Chop, chop, kick, punch…………...…. Category:Songs